


Unhealthy Habits

by societytrash



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Top Harry, a lot of pet names in my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/societytrash/pseuds/societytrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you can be the moon and still be jealous of the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhealthy Habits

**Author's Note:**

> probably needs editing. sorry, first work.

"I think we need a break."  
The world stops.  
"What?"  
"Look Harry I love you, I seriously do but this," Louis moves his hands vigorously in the cold air trying to make a point, trying to somehow make Harry understand what he just painfully had said "Has to stop! I can't even talk to my fucking friends without you scaring them away! Someone can't even glance at my direction without you thinking they want to fuck me!"  
"but you're MINE!"  


••

Harry and Louis met at a supermarket a couple years ago. 5 years to be exact, maybe a little more, there really isn't such thing as time anyways, 

But there he was, short Louis, trying to grab the blueberries which, unfortunately for him, were at the top shelf of the 'organic' section. Someone might as well put them at Mount Everest, like really! Aren't the most popular things supposed to be easily accessible for the people to just grab and go? 

fuck you world, Louis thought. His arms couldn't stretch more, how badly he wanted to be Mr. Fantastic right now. Maybe that way he could just get those damn blueberries and lea-

"you need help there buddy?" Louis jumped, startled for a moment.

Then, he turned to the unknown voice and saw a guy. Actually, wait no, he is a guy. Is he? Yes. He is. He was gorgeous. Like one of those people on Instagram that make money off selling laxative- no, tea. Fitness tea. And he was white. He had long hair, wavy hair. But damn it he was tall. Made Louis feel like one of those ants you see while walking down the streets. And he was gorgeous, again. Because he really was. 

Harry, on the other hand, never thought that angels were real. Bullshit, there was one right in front of him. What kind of witchcraft did he do in order to make today his lucky day? He was pretty, even though that word doesn't do much justice to what he really looked like. To be honest, he never seen someone look soft. How can people look soft? Maybe the delicate features has to do something with it. But they say that love doesn't exist and if that's true then why the thoughts of holding this person forever are on his mind? Why breathing seems to get harder as time goes by? He feels scared. Like a little boy learning how to ride a bike for the first time. Will he fall? I mean eventually he has to. But that doesn't mean he don't want to. 

"Uh, hi" Louis breaks the silence 

"..hey" Harry slowly says, why was that too hard to say? 

••

Things went from there. Harry had ask him for his number, the world wouldn't forgive him if he didn't. They texted every day, talked every night, and saw each other from time to time. Things developed, you know, things or feelings. Harry had asked him out and Louis said yes. It was all cute at the beginning. They were, they are, still in love but Harry developed a bad habit, a really bad one. He was possessive, extremely jealous, and Louis was his most treasured possession. 

••

The first time Harry showed this side of him was in their 4 month anniversary. They went to celebrate at this new restaurant that just opened at the corner of Louis' house. Everything was going well, great really. They were laughing and enjoying each other company, ignoring everything around them. There was just room for Harry in Louis' head and Louis for Harry's head, anyone seeing from afar could see how much they loved each other. The glisten in their eyes and the crinkles around them everytime the other talked, it was a beautiful sight. 

"Hey Lou, can I ask you something?" 

"Sure" 

"Are you a banana?" 

"Oh no Harry please don't" Louis said, he has chosen the biggest dork to date oh my god 

"Because I find you a-peeling!" Harry said, giggling, proud of the dumb line he just said 

"I hate you!" 

"No you don't" Harry says smiling, Louis sigh 

"You're right"

"Welcome to Silver Spoon Restaurant, I will be your waiter today, what can I get you?" Both of them have been too distracted to notice the man approaching them and suddenly he's here asking for their orders 

"Oh I'm sorry.. we haven't even looked at the menus" Louis said embarrassingly 

"It's okay," the waiter looks at Louis "woah," he coughs "you're pretty" 

Louis blushes 

"Uhm, it's okay I'll give you more time" 

"Thanks" Louis says, lowly, sounding more like a whisper 

Louis looks over at Harry and sees something has changed, the atmosphere feels thick and he's silent. Internally Harry had million of thoughts running through his head. Who is he? Can I kill him? Should I just let him talk to Louis like that? What if he tries to steal my love from me? Oh no, Louis is mine. Mine only. He can't do that. If he comes near Louis ever again I'll punch him. Nobody gets to tell Louis he's pretty, only me, always me.

"Harry!" Harry thoughts suddenly stop. He feels angry and hot, he doesn't know what to do. He feels like claiming, wait is that normal? Is feeling like someone belongs to you even.. okay? Whatever it is, he needs to get out of here and fast. 

"We are leaving" Harry says getting up 

"What? Why? We haven't even eaten" 

"We. Are. Leaving. C'mon let's go we'll grab something for you to eat on the way" Harry grabs Louis arm 

"Okay" Louis says defeated 

"Wait for me outside, okay love?" 

"Fine" 

As Louis leaves the restaurant, Harry goes looking for that waitress. When he finally finds him he had to control himself from latching out all his anger on him, always act civilized in public, remember that. "Hey! you, look" Harry is too close to the waiter face by now and he has his index finger pounding at his chest, "don't ever, listen to me, don't ever talk to MY boyfriend, got it? Don't even look at him. I don't know what you were expecting back there but if you thought you were going to get a piece of him by the end of the night you go it wrong." The waiter swallows, hard. He can only nod because he doesn't really want to end up with a black eye on his first day at his new job. "He is mine and always will be. Don't make this mistake. ever. again." And just like that he leaves, leaving a scared young man fearing for his life.

•• 

Things went like that from then. Harry would give hickeys to Louis every night, in places where he knew people would see and anyone that dared to make a move on Louis would know that the tiny boy wasn't available. He made sure that everyone knew that someone else, other than them, sleep with the boy at night, make love to him, makes him laugh, makes him feel safe and that someone, Harry, will never let go of him. Call him crazy but Harry doesn't like sharing. But there's just so much you can handle and Harry was driving Louis crazy with everything. It started with subtle actions like when Louis wanted to go to a friend's house Harry would have some type of excuse to make him stay. Whether that included sex, a date, or just staying home cuddling. Okay, call him whipped but Louis has so much love for Harry and anything with Harry sounded better than a meeting with his friends. They can understand. Really, who wouldn't?

One night, however, they were walking down the park, under a dark blanket of stars and a moon. There was a group of teen boys and one of them made the wrong decision of whistling towards Louis' direction. Next thing you know, Harry is grabbing the poor boy's collar and punched him right at his jaw. 

"Harry! Stop! What's wrong with you!?" 

Harry stops, shakes his head and takes Louis to his car 

After getting in the car, both stay quiet for what it seems like ages. Harry is the first one to break the silence, "I'm so sorry, I really am Louis, please don't leave me" he says the last part with a broken voice 

"Harry, oh no, darling look I won't leave you, okay? But you need to stop acting this way. Please" Louis, out of habit, starts to caress Harry's cheeks which are now getting wet from the tears slowly spilling from his eyes. 

"It's- it's hard, really I have tried but," 

"But?" 

"I just feel scared, you know? It's like having the most perfect person in your arms and you're scared of someone or something coming and taking that away from- you. I can't let that happen, especially when you're it for me, you're everything to me. You're the sun that lights my day and the moon that move the waves inside me. I just- just can't lose you." Harry feels scared, he doesn't know how well or bad Louis would react to his confession. Maybe he'll leave. Maybe he thinks that he's too clingy? What if he leaves? Oh god.

"Look Harry, I love you, trust me on this, I. Love. You." Each word punctuated with a small peck on Harry's lips, "please have more confidence in my love and don't doubt it," Louis says sadly, "but no, I'm not going to leave you, okay? We are going to work this out, with the jealousy, I mean a little bit is good but this is getting out of hand. Yes, Harry?" 

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Louis I love you. So much. Baby, my baby" 

"Yours" Louis says smiling 

•• 

And here we are, 2 months later after that, what, promise? Commitment? And Harry was still the same old person. They were with some of their friends at a nightclub, unfortunately for Harry, a gay nightclub. He accepted to come here with Louis because he really wanted to change and he wanted to proof Louis just that. 

"Louuuuuuuu" Harry probably had too many shots. 

"Yes, love?" Louis laughs 

"Olive you" he cracks a smile 

"Olive you too" 

"When are we getting married?" Louis chokes on his own saliva, they never really discussed marriage or anything serious yet. 'Don't get excited', Louis taught to himself, 'It's just the drinks talking'

"I don't know Harry, whenever you want" he smiles 

"Louis, come dance with me!" Jack, Louis' friend, appears out of the blur, asking. Louis was about to just stand up to go dance when a warm hand stops him. Harry. 

"Where you think you're going?" 

"Dance?" Louis says ironically 

"No you're not, at least not with him that's for sure" 

Louis looks at Jack apologetically, a cue to leave the couple alone and so he does. Louis thinks he has had enough. 

"Can we speak upstairs Harry," when Harry looks at him questionably he continues, "they have these rooms, you know. It's a club, after all." Harry nods

• 

"I think we need a break."  


The world stops.  


"What?"  


"Look Harry I love you, I seriously do but this," Louis moves his hands vigorously in the cold air trying to make a point, trying to somehow make Harry understand what he just painfully had said "Has to stop! I can't even talk to my fucking friends without you scaring them away! Someone can't even glance at my direction without you thinking they want to fuck me!"  


"but you're MINE!"  


"PEOPLE DON'T BELONG TO PEOPLE HARRY!" Louis continues, "I'll miss you," he almost cries in front of him  


"Oh no you're not leaving me!" Harry grabs Louis thighs and makes him wrap them around his waist so he could roughly but yet carefully throw him on the bed. He spreads Louis legs to get in between them and asks, "are you really leaving me, sweetheart?" Harry's voice was quiet against the soft skin of Louis’ neck, sending shivers down his spine. He shouldn't be turned on, he really shouldn't but Harry's lips against his neck feels so heavenly right now and the sucking just makes the situation worse.

"Answer me!" Harry screams, biting into the sensitive red flesh he had just created from all the harsh sucking. Louis whimpers, he never liked people screaming. 

"No! I'm not!" 

"That sounds better, princess," Harry chuckles, "let's have some fun, yeah?" Harry starts to take off Louis pants, "wait Louis, are you okay with having se- making love right now?" Harry may be a possessive shit but he knows consent is important. Louis nods. "Yes, just please do something, please" Harry proceeds and gently kisses Louis, parting his shaky lips, not in sexual way but rather to reassure him that even after everything, he still has a soft side for him. 

Harry takes off Louis' boxer next and then his shirt. He always loved seeing Louis naked, even when Louis didn't. He has always loved his tummy, that pouch of fat protecting the insides of his small body. He has always loved his thighs. They were big, thick, and soft. Always a perfect place to put love bites on. And his cock, oh he loved that too. 

Harry quickly undressed himself and positioned himself at his entrance. He moved his cock up and down on Louis hole, teasing him, not giving him what he want, yet. 

"What do you want darling?" He asked as he placed his hands on Louis' hips holding them down. 

"Y-You" 

"You got it." He gave Louis a quick kiss before he entered him and began to thrust slowly. Louis has always been so tight and warm, it was a challenge not to come just there. Louis' hands griped onto his shoulders, he wrapped his legs around his waist giving him a better angle as his thrusts became faster and stronger. The room was filled with moans and slap of skin. Harry put both of his hands on each side of Louis' head, he took his cock almost all the way out of Louis hole, just leaving the tip inside. Louis whimpers at the loss of contact, "Hey, hey love don't get greedy" Harry says breathless. With that, he gives one hard and deep thrust to Louis, hitting his prostate and almost making the boy hit his head with the wall. Louis screams in delight, "oh fuck fuck yes! Harder please gooood" Harry continues with his rough fucking, making the boy below him shake and get ruin with the most sinful but yet beautiful act anyone can do. "Tell me Louis, who else will make you feel like this, huh, baby?" Harry growls, "No one. Because only I can make you cum and only I can touch you this way, is that right baby?" 

Louis is in another world, but he manages to say, "ugh Harry yes only you only you fuck" 

"That's right baby, only me, shit, always, I’m close” he manages to grunt out between thrusts. "Cum. Now." 

Louis cums with a scream of pleasure, his prostate has been assaulted simoustanly and every moment of it was too good. 

Harry came just behind him, spilling inside Louis with a whimper into his mouth, kissing him sweetly.

Harry waited until his breath got steady to say, "I know a way to stop me being so.. possessive" 

"Uhm," Louis opens his eyes, "What is it?" He says lazily 

"Marry me." He says 

"I- what?" 

"Marry me Louis. Look I know all of this is unhealthy, for me and for you but what we have is stronger and I just don't want to hurt you no more. So please marry me?" 

"Can we talk about this when your dick isn't inside me?" Harry laughs, "Sure, love" 

"I love you." 

"I love you." 

•• 

Harry and Louis got married two years after that and Harry lived up to his promise. He got better and their relationship was full of love and dreams and hope and new beginnings. I have to admit ,though, that he still had some jealousy moments from time to time but who could have blame him? It's not like everyday you meet a beautiful boy trying to pick out blueberries.


End file.
